How to Cure the Awkward
by WybourneObsessed
Summary: Wybie's stutter, slouch, and nervous behavior spell out "Pure Awkward." Can Coraline help him overcome his nervous habits and ways? She's willing to find out. This is a guide on how to cure the awkward. One-shot.


Two children sat on the front porch of the old, faded Pink Palace. One of them was currently scratching the ears of a mangy little black cat with his gloved fingers. The other was staring boredly up at the blue, summer-Oregon sky.

"Geez, when does anything interesting happen here?" Coraline groaned, standing up and starting to walk around. The slouched over boy followed her, the cat jumping off of his lap and slinking after them.

"W-well...Something usually happens when...Uh...I got nothin'," He replied lamely.

Coraline flopped down onto the soft green grass and looked at the cloudy sky once again. The boy laid down beside her and placed his hands on his stomach.

"This is just...GAH. It's boring Wybie!" The girl exclaimed. "I need something to do!"

Wybie yawned. "Not much _to _do Jonesy. This place is just naturally boring."

Coraline huffed and crossed her arms. This place really WAS boring! Even with Wybie there. It seemed as though everyday was just a lazy, boring one for her. And since Wybie had turned into her shadow, following her around, he shared the feeling.

Coraline smiled. Wybie. The socially-awkward kid she'd known for almost a year. With his curly hair, black jacket, and trade-mark stutter, Wybie had "pure awkward" written all over him. He didn't seem to mind however, or even give it any thought.

To Wybie, he was just being himself. There was nothing wrong with being himself, besides the fact that he was an outcast in school.

His dorky pass-times didn't make him popular at the least, and since Coraline was his friend, she wasn't the most popular kid either.

She didn't mind at all. She wasn't popular in Michigan, so why try to be here? Her blue hair stood out in the droning waves of gray outfits in Ashland Academy though. Coraline liked to stand out, so there was no problem with that.

But Wybie...He was the most awkward child she'd ever met. Even when the teacher called on him to answer in class, he would stutter more and wring his hands together, mostly out of his nervous habit.

As she thought about this, she looked sideways at her best friend since she moved from Michigan. Wybie was staring up into the sky, his usually-droopy green eyes scanning the clouds. His gaze soon met hers, feeling her stare. He was suddenly self-conscious.

"W-what?" Wybie asked, looking himself over. "Do I have somethin' on my jacket...?" He flattened the black-striped coat he always wore down to his skinny frame, searching for any blemishes.

Coraline rolled her eyes. "Don't be so self-conscious Wybie. It's not healthy."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Huh..."

The girl shook her head slightly. Pure awkward. Wybie the awkward boy...Suddenly, and idea popped up, fresh in her mind. What if she could help him cure his awkward...?

She snickered to herself. _How To Cure The Awkward... _By Coraline Jones. She stood up and loomed over Wybie, smiling. She, if anyone, could help this dork with his awkwardness.

"...What...?" Wybie stared back up at her and narrowed his eyes. He knew that smile. It was that smile she smiled when she had an idea. Usually, her dastardly plans involved said boy. Last time, it was stuffing a frog into one of the popular girls' bra cups.

Wybie paled. _What's next? The wheel of torture?_

"P-please tell me we aren't doing something crazy and impossible." He pleaded as Coraline lugged him off the ground and by his coat sleeve. He gave in and allowed her to drag him along with a look of utter fright and defeat plastered on his face.

"Wybourne," She replied, looking at him and smiling evilly. "We're doing something crazy. We're doing something really, _really _crazy."

* * *

"WHAT?" Wybie shouted. "That's it?! Really?! THAT'S your evil plan? To," he made quotation marks with his gloved fingers, "cure my awkward?"

"Yup." The girl responded, punching him in the arm. "It can be done Wybourne. I know it can."

* * *

Wybie rubbed his arm and stared at his friend. Why was she so weird sometimes? "...My awkward?" The boy repeated.

Coraline sighed. "Yes, Wybie. Your awkward. We are going to cure it."

"B-bu-"

Coraline punched him in the arm again, making him yelp in pain. "First part of your training Lovat! Every time you stutter, I'm whacking you in the arm."

"W-wha-? OW!" Wybie exclaimed as Coraline punched him for the third time. "That's not fair Jonesy!"

"It is too fair." She replied with a smirk.

"Why do we have to do this?" He whined, even though he knew the answer to his question.

"Because I said so."

Wybie sighed and looked at his arm. "I'll never play baseball now..." He muttered, earning another slug in the already-tender arm.

* * *

"Ow...Ow...Owww!" Wybie moaned, poking yet again at the now-purple bruises that peppered his right arm. "All for stuttering...Do I really stutter that much?" The boy asked himself.

The cat, which was cleaning itself on Wybie's bed, sat up straight and gave him a look. Wybie frowned.

"Okay, so I stutter a bit. What's wrong with that? Lots of people stutter." He said, laying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

The cat ruffled its fur slightly before crawling onto Wybie's stomach. The boy pet the cat as he continued to voice his opinion out loud.

"Well...even if I do stutter, Jonsey doesn't have the right to punch me so hard!" Wybie stretched out and relaxed himself, getting ready for sleep.

"Besides, it's not fair that a girl that weighs less than me can be stronger than me! It's just not sensible."

He shook his head, curls bouncing slightly with the motion.

"If Jonesy wants to cure my awkward, then she's up for one heck of a challenge." Wybie muttered, turning off the lamp beside his bed and pulling up the covers.

_One heck of a challenge..._

* * *

"WYBIE. Don't you dare run!" Coraline shouted, chasing Wybie as he dashed around the Pink Palace.

"Too late Jonesy!" He shouted behind him. Unfortunately, he didn't see the stray log until after he tripped and fell over it. He landed with a solid _thump_ and an "oof".

While he sat up and rubbed his now-smarting ankle, Coraline had caught up with him. She smirked.

"I told you not to run," She said simply, holding out a hand to help Wybie up. He took it and was immediately punched in the arm.

"OWW! Jonesy, this isn't fair! I can't help it if I stutter! Or slouch!" He had scoliosis, and he couldn't help it if it made his back curve. He never got the surgery.

"You can help it! And soon, you won't even do it anymore! See? I haven't heard you stutter in at least a couple minutes."

Wybie rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid to stutter around you Jonesy. That's why you haven't heard any stutters. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet."

Coraline shook her head. "Whatever Wybourne. Now for the next part of your curing!"

Wybie pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it now? More than pure torture?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Now, what makes you awkward besides your stuttering?"

"Uhhh...My...hand-wringing...?" He replied nervously.

"Exactly. So. Every time you wring your hands, I'm going to do this." The girl pinched him in the arm, right on his many bruises. Wybie yelped.

"OUCH, that hurts! Jonesy, watch it!" He snapped at her.

"Pain is gain, Why-Were-You-Born."

"Pain is in vain..." the boy muttered under his breath, which earned him a punch in the arm. And a pinch, for smarting off, too.

* * *

"Another day of torture..." Wybie mumbled that night, looking at his bruised arm. It was even more sore than yesterday, with all the pinches and punches.

"If I didn't know any better Cat," He mused, glancing at the cat who was washing itself, listening to the boy's rants. It looked up at the mention of its name.

"I'd say that my stutter's improving..."

The cat meowed and looked up at Wybie with it's water-blue eyes. Wybie looked back at him and smiled.

_Maybe This wasn't totally pointless after all._

* * *

"Hey Jonesy!" Wybie greeted, walking up to the girl, who wassitting on the stump by the well.

"Hello, Wybourne...Whoa, you didn't stutter!"

"I know!" Wybie exclaimed. "I think your idea's actually working!"

Coraline smirked. _He's so gullible. _

"Well, it _has _been a week," She told him. "And you've made excellent progress...So, I think I it's safe to say that I have cured your awkward."

Wybie grinned and put a gloved fist in the air. "Yes! Finally! So...does that mean no more punches?"

Coraline put a finger up to her chin, thinking. _Should I really do it? I just gotta make him stutter..._

"I don't know..." The girl smiled evilly. "Does it mean no more punches?"

Wybie bit his lip for a second. _Don't stutter, Lovat! Don't stutter..._

"Uhhh...I-I guess so? Aww, man!" Wybie sighed. "I stuttered."

"Then that means there's only one thing left to do!" Coraline smiled, walking closer to Wybie. She was getting uncomfortably close...

"W-what's that Jonesy...?" Wybie said, backing up slightly as she advanced on him. _So much for progress. I'm stuttering like crazy! _

Coraline walked up to him until they were feet apart.

Then inches apart.

Then nose-to-nose.

"W-whoa Jonesy," Wybie stuttered again. "T-too close for comfort..."

Coraline put her hands on the sides of Wybie's soft and round face. His olive-green-eyes grew larger and she could feel his blush.

_No turning back now..._

"Wybourne Lovat," she whispered to the boy. He blinked at her.

"Y-yeah Jonesy...?"

"I think I know how to cure your awkward."

"A-and how do you plan to do th-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Coraline shoved her lips against his in a kiss.

Her fist kiss.

And his first kiss.

Wybie's eyes were huge, and he stiffened up. Coraline just kept her lips against his.

_C'mon Wybourne. C'mon..._

He soon melted into the kiss, closing his eyes slowly and smiling. _Wow..._was all he could think.

At last, Coraline pulled away. Wybie opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Coraline..." He trailed off. _Just...wow. Man. Why haven't I done this before?_

She smirked. "Wybourne Lovat, have we finally cured your awkward?" She asked.

"Oh...I dunno," Wybie smirked back, raising an eyebrow. "I-I think I-I still need some help." He stuttered on purpose.

"One more time then." The girl said, moving in for another kiss.

And that, is how to cure the awkward.

Wybie's awkward, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt at a one-shot. x3**

**I've had this idea in my head for awhile, and I needed a break from my other stories.**

**I also wanted to giv Coraline fans something to read. Noone's updated for awhile. :P**

**Anywayyy, I hope you like my method of curing the awkward!**


End file.
